All that matters
by Isae-chan
Summary: Kunsel has been waiting for Zack to return for so long he's about to give up on his naive hopes. Or not?


I don't own anything - except my brain.

* * *

How many years has it been? How many times has Kunsel told himself '_This is the day when my best friend died.'_? Far too many times to count, and it never hurt less.

On a day like this one, Kunsel always sat somewhere on a window ledge –this time in his own small house on the outskirts of Kalm - looking up into the sky or watching the horizon. He was remembering how he used to await any message from Zack for years, or even waiting for him to suddenly knock on his door, acting like nothing has happened at all. And then... he found out from the Turks that Zack has died on that cliff just outside of Midgar. That was the moment when his world broke down completely. He left ShinRa and started hiding until the company fell and he finally settled down. By that time, he was so used to being alone that he never sought company and preferred to stay by himself with his thoughts and memories. Some would say it's a boring and lonely life, but Kunsel still hoped for Zack to miraculously return... until this day.

_It's been so long... too long. Why do I have to be so naive? He's not going to come back, because he's dead. Miracles don't happen, especially not to me. I'm an idiot, I should just forget about him and...find someone, or else I'll end up alone for the rest of my life. Maybe... maybe tomorrow. Yeah, I'll start tomorrow. It wouldn't be right to do this today... this is your day after all. _

Afternoon passed and evening came when Kunsel's stomach protested against the lack of food.

He jumped off the window and stretched his numb limbs, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was pretty late already; he lost count of time yet again. He went to the kitchen and heated up leftovers from lunch in a microwave. He quickly ate it – not really in mood for food – took a shower and went to his small bedroom. The bed was large though, so it took up a little over half of the room. He changed into a loose sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of slack pants and climbed on the bed, opening a window that was near him. Resting his folded arms on a window ledge and laying his head on them, he looked into the distance with a sigh.

_I have to start anew... I'm sorry, Zack. I guess I'll see you in the afterlife._

He woke up a few hours later getting goose bumps because the air was chilly. _  
Falling asleep like this... what was I thinking...?  
_He wanted to close the window and go to sleep again, but something caught his attention. There was a person near his house. _What? Is that...?_ He squinted to see better, but it was too dark. _Don't be stupid, Kunsel. Just a random person hanging out near your house at night... burglar!_

Hastily getting out of the bed, he ran to the front door, trying not to make any noises on the way. He peeked out through a window, noticing the person hasn't moved. _What the fuck?! _ Kunsel threw the door open, walking outside. "Who the _fuck_ are you and what are you doing- ... here..." The last word was barely audible as his eyes widened.

"_Kunsel_? _Is that you_?" Sounded a familiar voice, yet it was so different. Hoarse.

Kunsel covered his mouth to muffle a sob that wanted to get out. "..._Zack_?" His chest tightened painfully when he saw the man from this range. It was still dark and he couldn't see him properly, but it was definitely him.

He only started perceiving again when he held Zack tight in his arms, sobbing into his chest. He could feel the raven haired ex-SOLDIER wrap his arms around him, stroking Kunsel's ginger hair soothingly.  
"It's me... I'm back. Sorry it took so long." Zack whispered.  
"Doesn't matter," Kunsel shook his head, laughing softly with tears in his eyes, "You're here – that's all that matters. Zack, I... I..." He swallowed heavily, struggling for words. Then he slumped forward with a sigh, resting his forehead against Zack's shoulder. _I can't say it after all... not even after all those years – I can't say it._  
"I know." He murmured and Kunsel looked up.  
"Huh?"  
"Me too..." Zack said with a soft smile and pressed his lips against Kunsel's.

Nothing else mattered. Not anymore.


End file.
